Memory Becomes a Bride
by KenMasters
Summary: Well this is a situation in which Keiichi gets the courage to tell Belldandy how he feels and she does the same and well... Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Well, here i go.. My first "Ah! My Goddess" fan fic. Keep in mind that i'm   
new at this and none of the characters belong to me. They all have their   
respected creators and copyrights. You know the drill.. Read and review.   
Simple eh?  
  
"Belldandy!" Keiichi hollered as he peered around the kitchen corner that   
early Sunday morn.  
  
She quickly turned around as only she could. Her eyes told of an inocence   
unlike another, her lips shined a lushus pink as the sun's rays creeped past   
the kitchen and danced lazyly across them. Her figure was simply outstanding.   
And why wouldn't it be? She being a goddess n'all. She wore something   
resembling a white sari. The silk like fabric caressed her body so tenderly   
that Keiichi got lost in his jelously and forgot what he was about to say.  
  
  
"Yes Keiichi?" She gave him such a warm and affectionate look that it just   
melted his heart and he started to daydream about her as he always does.   
However this time his daydream didn't last very long as he remembered what he   
was about to ask her at the sight of all the food she was making.  
  
"Belldandy?.." He asked, "i was thinking.. well you see... um... well, do you   
want to go out on a picnic today with me?". He waited for what seemed like a   
lifetime but in reality, only took about three seconds for her to shyly say   
yes.  
  
About an hour went by till they finally got to the beach where he thought he   
could finally be alone with her for just awhile. After all, today wasn't just   
another day. Normally, the beaches would be packed with people but on this   
day, it prompted a different response in people. Today was the day that roses   
would be sold out and chocolates would be leaving the shelves at an alarming   
rate.   
  
Belldandy gabbed a a basket she packed before leaving, from his motocycle and   
they both strolled along the shore as the crashing surf came up almost right   
up to their feet.   
  
"Belldandy, how about we move just under that tree and spread the blanket" he   
asked pointing up just a few meters away from the surf.  
  
"Sure" She replied willingly, and followed him to that very spot.  
  
Upon arrival, he took the blanket out of the basket and gently placed it onto   
the ground just under the shade of the tree. She gave him a warm smile and   
took a seat which he did shortly after next to her. After an almost sinfully   
good luch which she had made for them both, they both just sat there and sorta   
gazed out into the ocean for a little while untill he broke the scilence.  
  
"Belldandy.." He said just as he turned and faced her staring deep into her   
eyes. "You know how i feel about you. you are the best thing to ever happen   
to me. I love you with all of my being... and...... Well, do you remember   
the promise i made you? About the ring?"  
  
She nodded a bit looking back at him lovingly. "I remember."  
  
"Well.... I'm certain of it... Certain of this love i have for you.. I want   
to be with you forever.." He said as he took her right hand gently into his   
own and reached into his jacket pocket with his free hand, taking out a small   
creamishly coloured box. He slowly opened it only to reveal a small ring of   
which the band was made of white gold which carried a heart shapped diamond   
set in platinum, and slipped it onto her ring finger.  
  
"It isn't much.. but it's a symbol of my undieing love for you. They say   
diamonds are forever.. As i feel we should be.... Belldandy.. will you be   
my bride?" he asked as his palms got sweaty and his heart pounded as he waited   
for her to reply.  
  
She was left almost speechless at the sight of the ring. Her eyes became   
tearly as she gently caressed his cheek. "Keiichi..... I love you so.... so   
much.. Ofcourse i'll marry you.." And with that, she reached over and gently   
brushed her lips against his before resting her head lightly onto his chest as   
he wrapped his arms lightly about her.   
  
"Happy Valentines day Belldandy." he whispered soft into her ear as she smiled   
and replied the same. The afternoon went by as they sat there in eachother's   
arms and just took in the beauty of the sunset across the water. As the sun   
began to dissapear, only her vioce could be heard as this chapter comes to an   
end.  
  
"Listen quietly to the beat of this moment. In this moment is life...all of   
it. The world of dreams if right here... Look with my eyes.. The golwing   
earth, the blue sky.. A shikara floating on the water.. You love has worked   
it's strange magic on me. My gaze dosen't move from your face. Nobody is   
here but us.. No one is close.. Only this knowledge of love. A sudden gust   
of fragrance perfumes us and we know nothing... nothing but us.. Far away...   
Far away the wedding music sounds....and memory becomes a bride..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok that's the end of the first chapter. Maybe more to come cause i don't like   
having it hanging like that but anyways, tell me what you think.. Keep in   
mind, this is my first attempt at this stuff ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Memory becomes a bride 2

"I still can't believe it. I'm getting married....... Married to Belldandy!" Keiichi thought as he raced down the highway on his way back home after school.  
"She said yes. YES... I must be the luckiest guy in the world!" he exclaimed as he drove home, his spirits high.   
  
"So you're actually gonna get married to him?" Urd asked her, still completely amazed that Keiichi had the guts to finally ask Belldandy.  
  
"Yes. I love him. And for as long as he needs me, I'll be with him forever." Belldandy replied as she chopped up some vegetables in preparation for dinner.  
  
"He's the best thing to ever happen to me."  
  
"Gee. You sure are hung up on him, aren't you?"  
  
"Someday, when you fall in love, you'll understand Urd."  
  
"What's there to understand?"  
  
"Love. I can't really explain it but its such a strong emotion that I feel nothing, not even fate, could tear us apart as long as we love each other."  
  
As Keiichi drove home, the skies opened to let the rain fall. The sudden downpour drenched Keiichi.   
  
"Damn this rain. And DAMN this traffic!!" he shouted to the slow moving cars that inched along in front of him.   
  
Just about two hundred meters away, an elderly man was having respiratory problems while he was driving and soon passed out. As the man's foot met with the gas pedal the car quickly began to pick up speed. The car came up behind Keiichi at such a high speed that he had no time to react before his motorcycle was impacted by the speeding car. Keiichi was thrown from his bike just before it was completely destroyed. He ended up around ten meters from the mutilated wreckage of his motorcycle, landing motionless, on the hard Earth. A large puddle of blood began to form under his limp body.   
"B....Belldandy...." Was all he could voice before blood seeped out the side of his mouth, as he blacked out.   
  
Belldandy dropped the knife instantly, as both she and Urd felt that something wasn't quite right.  
  
"Keiichi! Something is wrong. I can feel it!" she cried.  
  
"I feel it too. We need to get to him immediately!" Urd urged as they both vanished.  
  
They reappeared outside a large crowd of motorists that had surrounded him.   
"Please! Let me past!" Belldandy cried desperately trying to reach him. A small pathway opened for her as she saw him lying motionless on the road. She ran to his side swiftly and dropped to her knees in tears as she took him in her arms. "Keiichi!" she pleaded to her love, trying to awaken him.   
"He still breathing, but…" Urd trailed off. "He's growing weaker."  
  
Slowly, his eyes opened to narrow slits, to see Belldandy in tears. He slowly reached his right hand to her, to brush the tears from her cheeks.   
  
"I'm... sorry..." he said quietly, as blood continued to trickle from his damaged mouth. "It looks… like I... " Was all he could say before she lightly placed her right index finger over his lips.  
  
"You'll be.... ok" she said, still in tears as she tried to comfort him.  
Urd slowly turned, knowing there was nothing more she could do for Keiichi.  
  
" I... love.. you." were the final words he spoke, as his body fell limp, and his eyes drifted shut for the last time ever.  
  
She just couldn't take it. Feeling utterly hopeless, Belldandy cried out in pain for her loss. "I love you too.... Keiichi," she whispered, gently kissing his forehead.   
She slowly closed her teary eyes, and whispered softly to herself, as the rain began to pound the sodden Earth, washing his precious blood across the broken highway. "It can't end this way... I won't let it."   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Even though it was my idea for this fic, i just couldn't seem to get it down on paper just right. If it weren't for the help of my editors, this story would have never have been posted. Therefore, i'll take no credit for this. But i will give credit where it's dew. Thanks to Tifa Gainsborough and Sephiroth's Angel! You guys did a great job!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Editors Note! This was really good! It was very sad and we absolutely loved it. A few spelling errors here and there, some confusing sentences but it still a great story. Good job.   
Tifa Gainsborough and Sephiroth's Angel 


	3. 

Alright well I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and add yet another chapter to my "Ah! My Goddess" fic. Hope you enjoy it.. and don't forget to review ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tears still streaming down her cheeks, Belldandy looked up into the heavens for answers as her heart was simply shattered.   
  
"WHY?!... Why didn't I foresee this?.. " She cried..   
  
The crowd that had formed simply lowered their heads and went back to their cars knowing that there wasn't anything that could be done for this young man. The rain seemed to only increase it's downpour as Belldandy's pain echoed throughout the heavens.   
  
"He's... gone.. Belldandy.. "   
  
Urd replied as she slowly turned, facing her sister.   
  
"He.. was mortal.. accidents happen... I'm sorry.. " She ended.   
  
"No.. I must know why!!!" Belldandy replied.   
  
And with that an intense beam of light surrounded her and she vanished only to reappear high above the clouds within the heart of heaven itself. Urd decided it was best to just let her be for awhile. Just then the paramedics arrived and carried Keiichi's lifeless body away. All Urd could do was watch as they drove off and the police tried to clear up the traffic.  
  
  
Meanwhile back in heaven, Belldandy demanded to know why her love was taken away from her just as her life with him was going so... perfect.   
  
"It was his time to leave that world behind."   
"Why was I not aware of this??"   
"It was decided that everyone would be better of not knowing their fate in life."   
Belldandy fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.   
  
"Is there nothing that can be done..?" She asked softly.   
  
"The hand of faith has released his soul from the weakness of his human shell of a body. His soul is now eternal and free to do what he wishes."   
  
"Can I see him..?" "As a goddess, you have the power to see him and talk to him if you wish. Simple try to focus on your love for him and not the pain of his lose."   
  
She nodded slightly and closed her eyes for several seconds only to reopen them and see him standing in front of her. The tears seem to only to come faster as she began to softly speak.   
  
"Kei-kun.. I'm sorry.. I couldn't save you.. "   
  
He smiled faintly at her words.   
  
"Belldandy. I never expected that I'd ever love anyone as much as I love you. Don't cry.. My love for you will never die.. You made me happier beyond belief when you agreed to marry me. I'm just... sorry that we won't be able to anymore. Forgive me.. "   
  
She began to cry tears of blood as she heard his words and his spirit vanished.   
"You contract with him is now over Goddess Belldandy. However.. I feel your pain that you feel now and the love you have for this mortal. and because he cannot return to his body dew to the extent of damage done, I will tell you of a way you both can be together. He will be reborn. His memories of his former life will be locked away. You have permission to contact him on earth only if his love for you proves stronger than death itself and he remembers. This is all that can be done as of now for he has already be reborn on earth and is now once again mortal."   
  
She nodded slowly and wiped her tears still saddened at his lose.   
  
"I.. understand...."   
  
She replied sadly as her wait began for her love to remember what once was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok so ther it was.. Chapter 3. I plan on continuing this series as soon as it comes to me ^_^ Till then, this will have to do. So review aight? :P 


	4. Memory Becomes a Bride Chapter 4

Well folks, here it is. Chapter 4 of " Memory becomes a bride ". I know a lot of you out there have been waiting for this for awhile now cause of all the fan mail I've gotten. Oh and by the way, thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing my fic. I hope you enjoy this latest installment in this series and once again, thank you.  
************************************************************************  
  
Belldandy waited and dreamt about what if would feel like to be back in his arms once more for what felt like a lifetime but was only 19 human years.   
  
"…….Am ……am I allowed to make contact with him?" She softly asked.  
  
"You may do as you wish however, his memories of his past life are locked away deep within his very soul. He won't remember you or anything from his past so easily."  
  
"What.. Can I do?.."  
  
"You can help him to remember his past but you must bear in mind that he has a new life now. As you know, his new given name is Hikari Kino. He as two young sisters and his mother that he lives with. He currently attends Tokyo U. and is involved in a relationship with Mai Suzuhaka."  
  
"Yes… I know.. "  
  
"Be careful. If you push yourself too strongly onto him to early, you will only push him father away. I'm telling you this because you're still young. I wish you good luck, Goddess Belldandy."  
  
"Thank you.." She replied as she headed back to earth to be with him once more.  
  
  
***On Earth***  
  
"Hikari.."  
  
"zzzzZZZZzzZZzzzz…"  
  
"Hikariiii….."  
  
"zzzzz…..Reeeii….."  
  
"Hikari, time to get up…"  
  
"zz… booooobs..hehehehehzzzzz"  
  
"HIKARI YOU PERVERT GET UP!!!"  
  
Startled, he flies off the bed and lands with a loud thud on the floor.   
  
" Ayami! Why'd you do that for!!"  
  
"Good morning big brother!" she yells before diving onto him and hugging him tightly   
  
"Ayami.. Did you have to wake me up like that?" He asked.  
  
She looks at him for a few seconds before she falls over twitching violently.   
  
" Morning…breath…."  
  
He quickly jumps to his feet and dashes off into the bathroom. Ayami giggles to herself a bit before letting herself out of his room.  
  
***Meanwhile at the old temple****  
  
Belldandy clasps her hands lightly as she closes her eyes and begins to meditate on him.   
  
"Keiichi…."  
  
Her eyes reopen while still deep in meditation as she looks on as he starts off his day.  
  
***At his School***  
  
After classes in the morning had ended, Hikari, and Mai sat under a large tree in a nearby park, having the lunch that Mai had made for them both.  
  
"Mai.. Can I ask you something?" He asked slowly..  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Ask me anything"  
  
"Well… Have you ever had dreams.. That.. Seemed so real that you wake up.. Feeling. Out of place?"  
  
She tilted her head slightly right and answered " Not really.. Why? Have you been having those drams about that girl again?"   
  
He slowly shakes his head and gazes back at her. "Yea.."  
  
She smiles and throws her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her.   
" Maybe that strange girl in your dreams is just me." She says, not waiting for an answer before kissing him lightly on his lips.  
  
He smiles a bit before replying " It must be you!"  
Mai laughs a bit and looks at him attentively.   
"Try not to worry about your dreams. After all, they're just.. dreams"   
  
"You're right" he replied.  
  
***Back at the Temple***  
  
Belldandy slowly comes out of her meditation, tears lightly streaking down her cheeks.  
  
"Maybe.. just maybe.. he does remember me.."  
  
  
***Later that afternoon***  
  
Keiichi was still at school when Belldandy decided to take a look at his new home and room. She quietly entered the room via his open window. As she looked around she realized that there were changes in him. There were clothes hanging out of his dresser, and on the floor about the room along with scrap pieces of paper about the floor and on his desk, a small black book with a lock on it. Just what could it be? Belldandy had no idea but she was dieing to find out. With just a little bit of her godly powers, the tiny lock open up as she took the book into her hands and began to read.  
  
"Guh.. what a waste of time today was. Mai was out of town and I was broke (Note to self: GET A JOB!!} I spent most of the day at home watching TV and talking to some friends on the internet. If it wasn't for them, I guess I would have died of boredom. I got another one of those damned question thingy things in my email again today. I HATE those with a passion. The same questions over and over again. But… because my day was so uneventful today, I'll add it to my log today even though it's a waste of my time and energy. I have nothing better to do..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1.LIVING ARRANGEMENT?  
I'm at home.  
  
2. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW?  
I'm not that bored.  
  
3. WHAT'S ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?  
It's just blue.  
  
4. FAVORITE MAGAZINE?  
IGN  
  
5. FAVORITE SMELLS?  
Apple Pie!!  
  
6. LEAST FAVORITE SMELLS?  
Gym Socks.  
  
7.FAVORITE SOUNDS?  
Nothing at all.  
  
8. WORST FEELING IN THE WORLD?  
Loneliness.  
  
9. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU WAKE UP IN THE MORNING?  
I don't wanna get outta bed!  
  
10. FAVORITE COLOR?  
Blue.  
  
11. HOW MANY RINGS BEFORE YOU ANSWER THE PHONE?  
I don't answer my phone  
  
12. FUTURE CHILD'S NAME?  
Kids??  
  
13. WHAT IS MOST IMPORTANT IN LIFE?  
Friends and Family  
  
14. FAVORITE FOODS?  
Chinese food.  
  
15. CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA?  
Vanilla.  
  
16. DO YOU LIKE TO DRIVE FAST?  
HELL YA!  
  
17. DO YOU SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL?  
er… no.  
  
18. ARE STORMS COOL OR SCARY?  
Some are pretty cool.  
  
19. WHAT TYPE WAS YOUR FIRST CAR?  
I had a bike first.  
  
20. IF YOU COULD MEET ONE PERSON DEAD OR LIVE?  
My dad.   
  
21. FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC DRINK?  
I don't drink  
  
22. WHEN IS YOUR BIRTHDAY?  
May 16th.  
  
23. DO YOU EAT THE STEMS OF BROCCOLI?  
That's nasty.  
  
24. IF YOU COULD HAVE ANY JOB YOU WANTED WHAT WOULD IT BE?  
Racer  
  
25. IF YOU COULD DYE YOUR HAIR ANY COLOR?  
I happen to like my hair the way it is.  
  
26. EVER BEEN IN LOVE?  
2.No.  
  
27. IS THE GLASS HALF EMPTY OR HALF FULL?  
Completely empty right now.  
  
28. FAVORITE MOVIES?  
Mohobattien  
  
29. DO YOU TYPE WITH YOUR FINGERS ON THE RIGHT KEYS?  
Nope  
  
30. WHAT'S UNDER YOUR BED?  
I honestly don't know.  
  
31. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE NUMBER?  
27  
  
32. FAVORITE SPORT TO WATCH?  
Rally Cross racing.  
  
33. SAY ONE NICE THING ABOUT THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU!  
Well I really don't know who I got this from because it has been forwarded so many times over that I've gotten this exact one about 15 times already. Whoever keeps sending must STOP! I can't take it anymore!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was it. Wasn't that just typical of all the junk that most people get in their email? It's such a waste of time…but the again I have time to waste. That's all for today.. thank god..  
  
October 24, 2001"  
  
Belldandy slowly put the book down and relocked it before leaving his room. She then went back to the temple where they both had so many memories. She quietly sat on the front steps and sighed as she thought to herself quietly.  
  
"Maybe.. I was wrong.. ….. Should I intrude into his life now that he seems to be happy. And.. he said.. he's never been in love before.. Could it be that he forgot.. .. forgot about us?....." She sighed sadly at the thought, as warm evening breeze gently caressed her entire body.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Well that Chapter 4. I will continue when next I'm inspired too. I've lost my inspiration so sorry if I take awhile to post chapter 5. Sorry to all you Belldandy fans. I hate leaving her like this but I really can't do anything for her right now.. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
